


Eclipsing Sol

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, Latex, Soldierization, Transformation, Willing Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Faced with the ghost of her failures, a magical girl willingly takes the plunge to fix what she had done wrong. At the cost of her morals and everyone else.
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Kudos: 3





	Eclipsing Sol

“Foolishness, Sol Valkyr. Is this all that a successor to Odin can do?”

A woman with lupine features towered over a red-clad girl, who had been brutalized by her strikes just moments prior. They had only met mere minutes ago, and yet this was how much damage she could do in such a short span of time.

The girl on the ground, Sol Valkyr, was one of the magical girls that served to defend the world against the invaders from Hel. She had never been the strongest girl, despite her chromatic superiority. She always relied on everyone else, and yet…

“L-Luna…” Sol muttered as she slowly staggered back onto her feet, blood pouring out from her wounds as she stressed her poor body. “This… This isn’t like you…” She cough, staring straight up at the powerful wolf-like woman in front of her.

The woman grit her teeth before brandishing her claw. “DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!” She screamed, slashing and adding another gash to the struggling heroine’s body. “Not after everything you and the others have done to push me this far! NOT AFTER LETTING ME GET TAKEN AWAY BY HEL!”

With every word that left her lips, the redheaded heroine’s expression grew graver. None of those words were false. This was entirely her fault. She had tried to save one of her fellow girls, Luna Valkyr, from the forces of Hel. And here stood the results of her failure, Hel Garmr. The Hel-Hound herself.

“I… I did try, Luna! I tried all that I could! But I couldn’t get through! You shut me away!” Sol kept staggering forward, despite the extra damage inflicted upon her. Her outfit was in tatters, it was a miracle that it was still managing to stay on her despite everything that had been done to it. “Please, just listen to me! I don’t want to fight!”

Garmr didn’t listen. The woman that had once been her partner grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the ground below, her claws threatening to dig into her skull. “You did no such thing. I was forced to take it all in, forced to become HER pet. And this is how you treat me!? LIKE A FRIEND!? WHEN YOU COULDN’T EVEN OFFER YOURSELF IN RETURN!?”

The pain was spiking through the Valkyr. Her breath grew quieter. She was running out of energy, and a trip back to Valhalla would cost her more than a day’s worth of rest. She’d… She’d be abandoning her friend again. Just like back then. She had to do something.

As the thoughts kept running through Sol’s head, she could feel the breath of her former partner running down her neck. “Maybe I should teach you what it’s like to serve as a pet. I’m sure you’d love to be nothing more than a puppy obeying orders from your superior. Just like you always have, Minerva.”

“I…” The heroine’s determination wavered as she heard her real name. She knew that her friend was under there still. Otherwise she wouldn’t have used that name. So all that she could do to turn the tide, was to get back up. Regardless of how much it hurt..!

The Valkyr let out a powerful shout as her body was suddenly coated in a barrier of pure flame, charring the wolf-like woman’s hand and forcing her away. “Diane..!” The fiery girl cried out as she got back onto her feet, her eyes catching fire as she held her hand out. “I… I’ll give it all, just to get you back!”

“You can’t get me back, Minerva!” Garmr shouted, her frigid lupine eyes growing feral as she let a howl resound into the air. A howl that surrounded her in a layer of ice, the same kind of frigid powers that she used as a heroine. Now turned against the girl that she had once fought alongside.

There was nothing but desperation left in Sol’s body. The fire burning away at her was her very last. She could feel her hair starting to grow ashen, but she had to do this. There was no other option. Thus, she closed her eyes as the flames started to blacken, and an item appeared in her hand…

“You… You wouldn’t dare use that! That thing was forbidden!” The sight of the bladed shard that appeared in the heroine’s hand was enough to make the wolf-woman flinch. She knew about it. It was a shard of Dainsleif, the cursed blade. The very same blade that she had been struck through by, turning her into her current form. “You’d turn yourself into a monster, shun yourself from the world, just to get me back!?”

The Valkyr smiled as she brought the shard closer, the thing dripping with corruptive and stretchy liquids that were already coating her body to stymie the tide of her flames. She didn’t have to say a word, as she gripped it tightly enough to draw blood from her palm. Blood that quickly blackened as much as the liquid that dripped from the shard…

As she shoved it straight into her eye, her scream reaching into the heavens…

Garmr grit her teeth, baring her fangs as she dashed towards the girl. “You won’t get your will, VALKYR!” The monsterized former heroine, her icy aura coating her claws as she tried to strike straight through her while she was incapacitated…

Only for a bright red light to shine from Sol’s pierced eye, amidst the coat of black that had overtaken it. A red light that saw everything, letting the heroine stop her attack before it went through. All while her expression remained composed, despite the pain that still rushed around inside her.

“Dainsleif… Integrated…” The heroine gasped as the black substance slowly dripped away from her eye, revealing that it had been completely mechanized. The single red iris was little more than a light at this point, one that peered through her friend. “Odin be with me…” She muttered under her breath, before tossing the lupine girl back, her power seeming having increased tenfold in a matter of mere moments.

With the space between them having broadened, the effects of the cursed blade could affect the heroine so much more. Her outfit, already having burnt out thanks to her innate flames, collapsed off her form. In its place sat a single black suit, made out of the substance that had been dripping from the blade. It was like latex, tightly squeezing onto her and refusing to let up for even a moment. It could even be considered a second layer of skin, one that gained a couple of red outlines to emphasize certain areas…

“So this is power…” Sol, or rather, Minerva giggled as she slowly clenched her fists together. She could feel her own power mixing together with her outfit, the power of the cursed blade. The same power that had turned her eye mechanical. And with all this, she should be more than powerful enough to deal with her former friend…

Garmr panted, her blood boiling at what she saw. Not only did her friend abandon her principles just like that, something that she had to be tortured into abandoning… But she didn’t turn into a monster. She just ended up with a bright grin and a disturbingly tight suit. One that she wished she could tear right off her, reveal that delicious body underneath.

She went straight on the offensive. Or so she should’ve, only to notice that her body was growing weaker the longer she looked at her former friend. Not just weaker, smaller. Like the strength was physically being removed from her body.

“What are you doing..!? Are you absorbing my strength?!” The wolf-like woman cried out, reduced to the size of her former self. No muscles. Barely any fluff. Just disassembled back into a shape that resembled the body of Luna Valkyr…

Minerva smiled from ear to ear as she stepped closer. The power within was phenomenal. But nothing compared to what she could do with this eye. “I am doing nothing. Odin is doing all the work.” The delusional heroine chimed as she brushed her hair aside, now partly blackened by the substance having sunken into her roots giving her strands of black and red alongside one another. “It can see your self, Diane. It can tear it out from that horrid coffin that you’ve made for yourself. And it can fix you.”

None of that made any sense to the girl formerly known as Diane. She was Hel Garmr! That was what had been beaten into her! Burned into her! She had been so definitively branded that she couldn’t even acknowledge that it was her former name! The only name that she understood, even if she entertained the others, was Garmr! “Bullshit!” The angry would-be-wolf cried out as she tried to leap straight at the girl in front of her…

Only for that leap to turn into nothing more than her falling onto all fours and crawling towards the latex-clad girl, whimpering as she felt her body working against her wishes. “D-Damnit, why won’t it listen to me..!?” She whined, her muscles throbbing as they felt like they were shrinking further and further…

“I told you. Odin will fix you, Diane. By analyzing you and reconstructing you from a distance, you’ll cast aside your fake role as the Hel-Hound. And you will join me by my side. Just like old times.” The would-be heroine giggled, her mind having clearly been more affected by the shard of Dainsleif than she’d admit. Especially with how that black substance started to drip onto the girl she still considered a friend.

Minerva watched her friend kneel down in front of her. Prostrate like the dog that she was. That she’d be for a long time, but not under the leadership of Hel. She needed to have her, all for her own. And Odin would help her, as the light from that eye started glowing even stronger while she put her foot straight on the head of the Hel-Hound’s head.

Latex dripped off the heroine’s sole as it quickly started to wrap its way around the wolf-like girl’s body. She could feel it tightening all over. Restraining her movement. Making her cry out in pain as it put pressure on her muscles. It was like when she was being trained by the forces from Hel, and yet…

The more it wrapped around her, the more a voice grew within her head. “Obey.” It merely said, warping every other thought that tried to come near it. The voice was firm, yet soft. Comforting, in a twisted sense. Like she’d be alright if she listened to nothing but it.

Garmr tried to quiet it down. She tried to resist. But the physical and mental onslaught was too much for her. Especially as a visor slowly appeared on her face, growing from the latex that had fully encased her from head to toe. A visor that started shining the very same crimson colors as the ones that came from the latex-clad heroine’s eye.

“Deleting..!” A forceful word left her lips as she was made to stand back up, her body trembling as the seconds passed. Her breath slowly but surely grew calm, as the signs of resistance disappeared. The only thing that was left was the glow behind the visor, as the last few traces of her corruption were erased. Replaced with utter obedience…

When the colors faded, replaced with two crimson dots representing her eyes behind the visor, she saluted. “I… I…” Her voice was dull, before a jolt started surging through her body. Courtesy of the hand that found its way onto her cheek. “I obey! I obey with all of my heart!” The dominated girl cried out, fully giving herself over to the would-be heroine. Like she always should’ve been. Any fate where she didn’t end up an obedient toy in her mistress’ arms were nothing compared to this...

Minerva smiled as she slowly gave her former partner, now nothing more than a latex-clad recruit for her new force, a kiss on the cheek. “I expect great things from you, Recruit.” She mused, looking up at the skies above. And the sun, shining so brightly down on her failed attempts at being a hero.

It was time to Eclipse that light, and bring an end to the Valkyr’s suffering. Both they, and Hel itself, would fall under her command...


End file.
